Pokemon + Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat + Alphablocks + Here Comes Peter Cottontail: the Movie + Who Framed Roger Rabbit + The Little Mermaid + Aladdin + Hercules + The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie + Despicable Me 2 = Incredibles 2
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American traditionally, computer-animated crossover superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is the sequel to The Incredibles (2004) and the second full-length installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore the public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner, Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks. Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Following the success of The Incredibles, Bird postponed development on a sequel to work on other films. He attempted to distinguish the script from superhero films and superhero television series released since the first film, focusing on the family dynamic rather than the superhero genre. Incredibles 2 premiered in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 15, 2018 in Disney Digital 3-D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D formats. The film received largely positive reviews and praise for its animation, humor and musical score. The film made $182.7 million in its opening weekend, setting the record for best debut for an animated film, and has grossed over $1.2 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2018, the second highest-grossing animated film and the 16th highest-grossing film of all-time, along with being the third Pixar film to gross 1 billion dollars after Finding Dory and Toy Story 3. Incredibles 2 was named by the National Board of Review as the Best Animated Film of 2018. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature Film at the 76th Golden Globe Awards and 91st Academy Awards, losing both to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Plot Immediately following the events of the first film, the Incredibles and Frozone battle the Underminer, who has just appeared to terrorize Municiberg. Though they prevent the destruction of City Hall, they are unable to stop him from robbing a bank and escaping. The collateral damage caused by the incident outrages the government and prompts them to shut down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parrs without financial assistance. Violet's love interest Tony Rydinger also discovers her superhero identity, forcing agent Rick Dicker to erase his memory of her. Frozone informs Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl of an offer from Winston Deavor, a wealthy businessman. He and his sister Evelyn propose sending the heroes on secret missions which will be recorded and publicized to regain public trust in superheroes. Due to Mr. Incredible's tendency to accidentally cause collateral damage, Winston chooses Elastigirl for the initial missions. While Elastigirl is away, Bob struggles with his new role as a stay-at-home parent: Dash has trouble with math homework, Violet becomes withdrawn after Tony fails to show up for their first date due to his memory wipe, and Jack-Jack wreaks havoc with his burgeoning superpowers. He takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, who develops a suit that helps control his abilities. Meanwhile, on her missions, Elastigirl encounters a mysterious supervillain called the Screenslaver, who projects hypnotic images via TV screens. She tracks him down to his hideout in an apartment building, and unmasks him as a pizza deliveryman who claims to have no recollection of his actions. At a party celebrating the Screenslaver's arrest, Winston announces a summit of world leaders to legalize superheroes, hosted aboard his luxury hydrofoil yacht, the Everjust. Unsettled by the ease with which she captured the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realizes that he was being controlled by a pair of mind-control goggles. Evelyn forces the goggles onto Elastigirl, revealing herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Evelyn explains that she has hated superheroes since Gazerbeam and Fironic failed to save her father's murder by burglars. The event led her to conclude that superheroes have taken independence from society, who in turn had become dangerously over-reliant on superheroes. She plans to sabotage her brother's summit and cause a catastrophe that will tarnish the reputation of superheroes, ensuring they remain outlawed forever. Using Elastigirl, she lures Bob into a trap, then sends another group of hypnotized superheroes previously invited to the summit to subdue the Parr children. Frozone tries to protect them, but is overwhelmed and placed under Evelyn's control. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack escape with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Mr. Incredible, and reach Winston's hydrofoil yacht. On board, the hypnotized Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone recite a vindictive manifesto on air designed to paint superheroes as a threat. They subdue the ship's crew, aim the hydrofoil at Municiberg, and destroy the controls. The Parr children reach them, and Jack-Jack removes Elastigirl’s goggles. She in turn frees Mr. Incredible and Frozone. The Incredibles and Frozone release the other mind-controlled superheroes by destroying their goggles, then work together to prevent the Everjust from crashing into the city by turning the ship. Evelyn attempts to escape in a jet, but is apprehended by Elastigirl and arrested. Due to their actions, superheroes around the world regain legal status. Later, Tony accompanies Violet to a movie with the family. When the Parrs spot a high-speed pursuit of gunmen by the police, Violet leaves Tony at the theater, promising to be back in time, and the Incredibles give chase in a remodeled Incredibile. Cast *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Elastgirl *Rachael Lillis as Jessie *Khaira Ledeyo as Tai-Tai *Lizzie Waterwoth as Q *Molly Shannon as Jackie Frost *Sarah Vowell as VIoiet Parr *Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr *Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr *Samuel L. Jackson as Lusius Bets/Frozone *Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Susan Egan as Megara *Scarlett Johansson as Mindy *Kristen Schaal as Shannon *Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor *Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor *Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger *Bill Wise as Screenslaver/Pizza Guy *Brad Bird as Edna "E" Mode *Nick Bird as Jack-Jack Parr (Monster) *Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker *Sophia Bush as Karen/Voyd *Nasim Pedrad as Jillian *Phil LaMarr as Krushauer and He-Lectrix *Paul Eiding as Gus Burns/Reflux *Isabella Rossenllint as Ambassador *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Tate Donovan as Hercules *Frank Welker as Max, Abu and Pegasus *Jeffrey Tambor as King Neptune *Tom Kenny as Peter Cottontail and Junior *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo and Munch *Kenan Thompson as Flutter *Elsie Fisher as Agnes *John Ratzenburger as Underminer *Barry Bostwick as Mayor *Jere Burns as Detective #1 *Adam Rodriguez as Detective #2 *Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Additional Voices *Tom Amundsen *Steve Apostolina *Robin Atkin-Downes *Greg Berg *Brad Bird *Kelly Bonbright *Steve Blum *Julianne Buescher *Catherine Cavadini *June Christopher *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Wendy Culter *Rebecca Davis *Debi Derryberry *Brian Dluhy *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Paul Eiding *Ted Evans *Dave Fennoy *Jennifer Crystal Foley *Pat Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Grace Geller *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Karen Huie *Justine Huxley *Andrew Kishino *Phil LaMarr *Jeff LaPensee *Pat Lentz *Marcella Lentz-Pope *Anne Lockhart *Yuri Lowenthal *Mona Marshall *Austin Madison *Scott Menville *Kitty Newton *Teddy Newton *Jonathan Nichols *Nina Ozier *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Michael Ralph *Lynwood Robinson *Michelle Ruff *Dennis Singletary *Alyson Stoner *Pepper Sweeney *Shane Sweet *Fred Tatasciore *Paula Tiso *Toya Turner *Diamond White *Scott Whyte *Wally Wingert *Matthew Wood *Noelle Zuber Category:Incredibles 2 Category:Pokemon Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Alphablocks Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail: the Movie Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Aladdin Category:Hercules Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Despicable Me 2 Category:2018 films Category:2018 animated movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios